villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barbra Streisand (South Park)
Barbra Streisand, based on the real life celebrity of the same name, is a major antagonist in the TV series, South Park. She first appeared as the titular main antagonist of the episode "Mecha-Streisand", and returned as a major antagonist in the episodes "200" and "201". She is a hardly-known singer and actress whose nose is large enough to land stealth bombers. She wanted the Triangles of Krewluck and Zinthar which turned her into a giant monster named Mecha-Streisand. She is voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. History Depicted as a power-mad supervillain, Streisand sought a powerful artifact by which to transform herself into a powerful monster and take over the world. To this end, she tracked the object down to the town of South Park and began to pursue the boys, who wouldn't give her the object. After a few attempts to retrieve the object, Streisand kidnapped the boys and tortured them with her singing voice until they surrendered the object to her - at which point she uses the power of the combined Triangles of Krewluck and Zinthar (now formed the Diamond of Pantheos) and transforms into the titular Mecha-Streisand, a parody of Mechagodzilla. Mecha-Steisand proceeds to go on a rampage until she is defeated by a large cast of other celebrities that have super-powered forms of their own (poking fun of Japanese monster movies). In the episode, "Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants", Cartman holds up a series of signs to show that Osama bin Laden is crazy, including "Screw Ball", "Jackass", and an image of Barbra Streisand. Streisand appears again as Mecha-Streisand in the "South Park 200th Episode", but with a completely new rendered 3D appearance. After her destruction, she was somehow salvaged by Rob Reiner and Tom Cruise, who located and rebuilt the Diamond of Pantheos to revive her, being activated in the episode's climax. In "201", she rampaged though South Park and destroyed a few buildings, killing Pip and others. The Super Best Friends tried to fight her but none of their tactics worked, not even removing the triangles. However, Jesus came up with a plan with help from Moses, getting Krishna to morph into Neil Diamond and perform a duet with her where they were able to pacify her. What became of her after this is unknown. Trivia *Out of all of the celebrities portrayed in South Park, she is the only one the creators truly despise. Their insults were to the point where pictures of her were used in Spookyvision; as well as making her name count as a swear word in certain episodes and their feature film South Park: Bigger,Longer & Uncut. Also in a interview after Streisand came out against South Park, The creators said the fact they were able to get under her skin made them feel awesome. *In the episode, "Pre-School", Trent Boyett is upset that he didn't get to have fun adventures like the boys like fighting "a huge mechanized Barbra Streisand". *In the film, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Eric Cartman uses "Barbra Streisand" as an extremely strong swear word to invoke the electricity from his V-Chip to defeat Saddam Hussein. * A poster for the fictional film, Mecha-Streisand Takes New York appears in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *After her appearance in Mecha-Streisand, Streisand publicly came out against South Park. She attacked it not for her portrayal as a monster, but for promoting cynicism among children, despite the fact that the show isn't intended for children. *As Mecha-Streisand, she is based on the monster Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla franchise. In the first episode she is based on the original version of the monster from the 1974 film Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla and its immediate sequel Terror of Mechagodzilla in 1975. When she reappears in 200, however, her appearance is based on the third Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla in 2002 and ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. ''its 2003 sequel. *While everyone in South Park hates Barbra Streisand, Sheila Broflovski, Kyle's mom is the only one who considers herself as her biggest fan. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Revived Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Giant Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Thugs Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Fictionalized